


A Win-Win Situation

by snailreaderinserts



Category: Original Work
Genre: Master/Pet, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Other, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self-Insert
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-06
Updated: 2015-08-06
Packaged: 2018-04-13 08:20:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4514715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snailreaderinserts/pseuds/snailreaderinserts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader and their favourite character play a video game when favourite character makes a suggestion: whoever loses has to do whatever the winner wants.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Win-Win Situation

**Author's Note:**

> (F/C) - your favourite character's name, (Y/N) - your name.
> 
> Gender neutral reader and F/C.
> 
> Originally written for a request [here](http://favorite-character-fics.tumblr.com/post/101486400062/a-win-win-situation).

"I'm gonna kick your ass!"

"Can't wait to see you try!"

(F/C) and you flopped down on the couch, grabbing controllers as the game was loading. They looked at you and grinned.

"I don't even need to _try_ , (Y/N). You always lose anyway." They winked and their attention shifted back to the screen.

You rolled your eyes, shaking your head. It wasn't the complete truth. You won _sometimes_ , it wasn't like you _always_ lost to them. Still, they were right. They were a pro at this game and almost always won, so your threats barely meant anything.

But you still wanted to try and win.

* * *

 

As the game started, you started losing. One time, second time, third time... It already sent you into a gloomy mood. (F/C), on the other hand, was overjoyed, almost bouncing on their spot with a wide grin on their face and eyes sparkling with excitement. "I'm going to win!"

At least it was pleasant to see them so happy about winning a game. It made you smile as well, despite your defeats. "I'm sure you will," you sighed, leaning back, tired and bored. You felt like there was no reason to play anymore. What was the point if (F/C) was going to win anyway? "There's no point in playing anymore, right?" you voiced your thoughts and held up the controller. "Let's finish and agree that you won?"

(F/C) looked at you with wide eyes, as though your words honestly shocked them. "Are you joking? Of course we have to finish. It's a rule."

You frowned. "There's no such rule."

"Now there is."

They were already winning again, cheering and pretty much jumping on their seat in excitement. You let out a sigh, resigned, and continued playing with them.

* * *

 

Seemed like the tables turned.

You were leaning forward, fully concentrated on what was happening on the screen. Nothing could make you look away. Because suddenly you were moving towards making the score even.

(F/C) sat next to you, not as happy as they were before. Instead, now they were the one who looked gloomy, a frown on their face and a pout as they sulked while they kept playing. Their fingers were gripping the controller tightly and their whole body was tense. They certainly didn't want to let you win.

"I won!" you exclaimed and beamed at them.

(F/C) clicked their tongue, angrily throwing the controller on the couch. It bounced but didn't fall on the floor and remained in place. "Yeah, you won _this_ time, you didn't win _completely_ ," they corrected you grumpily. "The score is even."

"Okay, I won _this_ time _and_ I made the score even," you grinned at them. "Seems like _I_ am going to kick _your_ ass, (F/C)."

They looked at you with that frown still on their face and you could almost see the wheels turning in their head. Because a moment later their eyes gleamed mischievously and they smiled slowly, their tense expression turning into a sly one.

"Yeah. Maybe. Seems like you're being pretty competitive today, huh?"

"Yeah, sort of," you responded cautiously, not being able to tell where they were going with this.

"So I guess it's not going to be easy for me to win," they mused out loud.

You really didn't like how sly they sounded. "(F/C), just what are you getting at?"

"I suggest that the winner gets a prize."

Interesting. "What kind of prize?"

(F/C)'s smile turned into a lazy grin. Their expression was hard to decipher. You wondered just what was on their mind at the moment. "The winner gets the loser to do whatever they want."

That didn't sound too bad. "Fine," you shrugged and smiled. "I'll get you to clean the whole house in this case."

"Oh, no, no." (F/C) held up their index finger and wagged it at you. You frowned in confusion. "You got it all wrong." Their smile seemed to get wider and they leaned closer towards you. Instinctively you leaned backwards but they still were very close to you, their eyes staring into yours, their smile toothy and predatory. "The loser does whatever the winner asks them to. Sexually."

Oh. _Oh_. You had to look away for a moment, your cheeks growing warm. Your throat instantly felt dry and you swallowed. (F/C) wasn't touching you, but you could almost _feel_ them, their warm breath reaching your face. You could feel they were staring at you intently.

"Don't pretend you don't like the idea," they muttered softly.

Doing sexual favours for the winner, huh? Interesting. Very _very_ interesting. Quite frankly, it looked like a win-win situation to you, whether you won or lost. It sounded... exciting.

"Fine," you told them, looking back into their eyes, and smiled. "You'll lose and I'll make you into my little sex toy for tonight," you grinned.

They grinned back, their expression suddenly changing from predatory back to playful and friendly, as though they hadn't just suggested doing sexual favours for each other. "Great!" they pulled back and grabbed their controller again. You sighed with some relief. Being this close to them while talking about things like that got you all hot and bothered. The tension that was between you two just a moment ago now was gone. Mostly. "Gonna kick your ass and then have it all to myself!"

You couldn't help but chuckle. You took the controller too and started the game again.

You wondered whether (F/C) actually wanted to win or lose.

* * *

 

You were losing. Again. Unbelievable, but you were losing. You were so confident you would win this time, what with all that luck that you were having before. But now you were losing and you could already tell how inevitable it was that you weren't going to win.

And (F/C) was happy. Oh so happy. They were grinning like a maniac as they kept winning again and again, not leaving you a chance to retaliate. Their eyes were shining, focused on the screen all the time, and their nimble fingers working on the controller with ease.

Yep. You had no chance.

"Hell yeah!" they exclaimed, throwing their hands up in the air. "I won! I won!"

"Yeah, you did," you agreed, slumping back on the couch. (F/C) really was the best at this game, just like they always claimed to be. "Congrats."

"Is that all you're going to say?"

"What else am I supposed to say?"

"How about 'Tell me what to do, Owner'?"

You blushed. Positively blushed at their words. And felt a shiver run down your spine. They were just messing with you, you were sure of it, and at the same time it was enough to get a reaction from you.

You raised an eyebrow at them, still trying to keep the conversation playful and light. "And do you want me to?"

"I don't care. But you remember our agreement, right?" they started shifting closer.

You felt the tension growing again. Thick and heavy. And their gaze was heavy too, not staying on your face only, but appreciatively going up and down your body. It made you instantly feel hot all over. You felt trapped and yet you didn't try to move away. Especially because you already were pressing yourself into the corner of the couch, having nowhere to go.

Not that you wanted to, honestly. Again, it was a win-win situation. But that didn't mean it didn't make you nervous. In a positive way, but still. You felt anticipation, yet apprehension.

"Well..." you hesitated.

"You're going to live up to your word, right, (Y/N)?" they asked. They were leaning over you, again not touching you, but so close you could almost feel them. Their breath sliding across your skin. Their eyes peering into yours. "You're going to be a good pet and do what I say?" their fingers touched your cheek lightly and caressed gently, a crooked smile growing on their lips. It made you realize they were as unsure as you were and they clearly needed your permission.

Well, how could you deny them?

You smiled. "Of course, (F/C)... Or do you like 'Owner' better?" you gave them a sly look.

They grinned. "You know..." their breath was mingling with yours, their lips almost touching yours. "I think I don't mind if you call me that."

They held your chin and their lips pressed against yours, molding them perfectly. They were quick and fierce, sliding their tongue into your mouth right after. The kiss could only be described as greedy. It felt like they wanted everything and all at once and you barely could keep up.

Your hands were all over each other instantly. (F/C) pushed you down on the couch, forcing you to spread your legs so they could lie between them. Their crotch pressed against yours and they rolled their hips, making you moan. They kept kissing you greedily, hungrily, relentlessly. It was like they were trying to devour you. Their predatory part was back to its fullest.

(F/C)'s hands stroked down your body, touching openly and squeezing possessively. Your hands were stroking over their shoulders, burying into their hair as you responded to their kisses willingly. However, they seemed to have something else in mind because they grabbed your hands and pinned them down above your head.

They pulled back, both your breathing laboured and heavy against each other's moist lips. "No," they said hoarsely, gazing down at you from under heavy eyelids. "You just lie down and be a good pet, letting your Owner do as they please." They smirked down at you.

(F/C)'s words made you tremble with excitement. You smiled in response, squirming a little, your arousal is already obvious. You didn't try to struggle, though, letting (F/C) hold you down against the couch.

(F/C) waited for a response, waited for you to say if you actually wanted to stop. But as you said nothing, they realized that you wanted to keep going. Happy about it and pleased with your obedience, (F/C) kissed you again and then started trailing wet kisses down your neck. Their free hand stroked down your body, feeling you up, and then slipped under your top to do the same to your chest. You whimpered as they took your nipple between their fingers, pinching and twisting it, making pleasure go through your body. It seemed like you'd just started and you already were a putty in their hands, but you couldn't help it. You were excited. You wanted it and enjoyed this whole thing, being a little embarrassed and yet already so horny.

Their big warm hand kept caressing you, teasing you, playing with you. They pushed your top up to your chin, exposing your chest and paying it a lot of attention. They bit and sucked on the skin of your neck, leaving hickeys there, and then moved their mouth to your nipples. Playing with one of them with their hand, they took another one into their mouth and sucked harshly, biting it gently and then licking.

You could feel their crotch press against you between your legs so you rolled your hips against theirs, this time making _them_ moan. It was obvious how aroused they were as well.

"Fuck, (Y/N)..." they swore under their breath, sighing against your moist skin. "Fuck, I want you so much..."

You rolled your hips again and saw (F/C) close their eyes as they bit down into their lower lip. "Then fuck me already," you whispered to them.

(F/C) opened their eyes to look at you. They chuckled. "You're being naughty. A pet shouldn't tell their Owner what to do." Their eyes were dark with lust and yet they were twinkling merrily.

You couldn't help but chuckle too. "Am I being a bad pet, Owner?" you asked playfully.

They hummed as though deep in thought. "No. You're being a _very_ good pet. So you're going to get your reward."

And with that their hand started moving down until it reached your hips. They slid their hand under your clothing, covering your crotch over the underwear. (F/C) stroked you through it, getting another moan from you.

"Oh, would you look at that," they grinned. "Someone's very excited, huh?"

"Your fault," you muttered almost thoughtlessly, unable to focus on anything else anymore, only their hands and lips.

(F/C) laughed breathlessly. "I sure hope so."

They kept stroking you, teasing you more, their lips leaving soft kisses on your stomach, until you started to squirm and whine impatiently. Then they brought their hand to your mouth, looking at you expectantly. You didn't need to be told what to do, you could see what they wanted. So you obediently opened your mouth and they put their fingers in, and you licked and sucked on them earnestly, coating them in your saliva. (F/C) watched you with that dark look in their eyes, their cheeks flushed and mouth slightly open. They enjoyed the sight as much as they enjoyed the feeling of your tongue.

When they pulled their hand away, their lips were against yours once more. (F/C) shoved their tongue into your mouth and started kissing you with force, biting your lips and making you moan once again. Their hand pushed down your underwear and then you felt their fingers, wet with your saliva, press against your entrance, and you bucked your hips against them, whining into the kiss. You felt (F/C) grin and they didn't try to push their fingers in right away, but just rubbed them against your entrance for a while. But then they finally pushed one finger in and started thrusting, pushing the second one in after a while.

You were so aroused so it didn't take long. The pleasure was building fast and heavy within you, your whole body hot and sometimes trembling slightly. The thrusts of their fingers were quickly becoming fast and hard, making you dizzy and light-headed with pleasure. You kept moaning and whimpering and at some point started saying their name without realizing it. (F/C) kept watching you intently, as though not wanting to miss a thing.

"Oh god... (F/C)... I'm so close..." you muttered, arching away from the couch.

"Then cum. Cum now."

Their words, their eyes on you, their hand working on you with such effort, you couldn't take it anymore. You came and arched away from the couch, crying out, their name coming out as a moan. Even then (F/C) kept thrusting their fingers, and when you went fully limp they slowed down and pulled out, rubbing around your entrance for a bit. Eventually they removed their hand completely.

Sated and tired now, you lay on the couch, gazing up at them with a smile. Their lips came down crashing against yours again, kissing you with the same hunger as before. You embraced them around their neck, realizing that your hands were free now. You couldn't keep up with them at all anymore, almost letting them do all the work in the kiss, and it was when you also realized that _they_ were still horny.

You pulled apart and before you could say anything, they grinned sitting back on their knees and opening the zipper of their pants and pulling it down along with underwear. It was obvious to you how aroused they were and they started touching themselves, making small sounds of pleasure at the sensations. You were so mesmerized by the sight so you didn't notice how they were staring at you with want.

"Will you be a good pet and return the favour, (Y/N)?" they asked in a low and hoarse voice. You looked up to meet their gaze full of desire and yet patient and calm. "Will you... help me out here?" (F/C) chuckled.

They seemed to be so confident before, but now they were stalling. Why? But as you looked at their face closely, you realized what was the reason. Of course, once again, they needed your permission and weren't going to do anything you didn't want them to do. So they were hesitating and waiting for your response.

But again, how could you deny them?

You smiled and without saying anything opened your mouth. (F/C) understood what you wanted and grinned, moving closer until they could straddle your face.

They lowered themselves on you and you started working on them with your mouth, just like you did with their fingers before. But now with even more care and effort, sucking and licking all over. Your nose was hit with their scent and you could feel their wonderful taste on your tongue. They seemed to be all over you and all your senses were filled with them.

You heard (F/C) moan and looked up to see their face. Their expression was contorted in pleasure, they were biting their lower lip and their gaze was on you. Once again, as though not wanting to miss a thing. As you kept working with your mouth, you felt their hand – one that previously was holding you down – touch your head and stroke your hair gently, a great contrast to how strongly they held you down with the same hand before.

"Yes..." their voice was husky. "Yes, what a good pet... oh god, yes... fuck..."

You felt them bucking their hips lightly, not too strong to make it difficult to you to continue what you were doing. You could tell they was close.

"Fuck, yes— shit!" their hand closed around your hair and they bucked their hips stronger this time, throwing their head back. They came but you continued sucking and licking them until you felt them push you away gently and you stopped.

Both of you slumped down on the couch on the opposite sides of each other, breathing heavily and looking at each other. Then you both smiled at the same time and started laughing softly.

"Fuck, it was great," (F/C) said.

"Yeah," you nodded in agreement. "It was awesome."

"We should repeat it sometime."

"Sure." Grinning, you crawled on top of them and pecked them on the lips. "In this case I don't mind losing to you this much."

(F/C) just grinned in response, embracing you and kissing you back.


End file.
